Toshiro's Adventure
by Sparkyflame101
Summary: Toshiro gets sent mysteriously to the Sinnoh region, where he meets Ichigo and Rangiku who don't remember him. Now he must travel around the Sinnoh region challenging the gyms, then finally taking on the elite four; if he ever wants to go home.


**AN: This** **is a fanfiction that I have had sitting around for a while, so I've decided to post it as a one shot to see how it goes. If you like it I might work on it more.**

* * *

 **Preview**

In the Soul Society…

Toshiro groaned as the mysterious wormhole grew bigger and bigger. He, the other captains and Ichigo had tried their best to stop the wormhole from expanding. But they had failed, the wormhole was getting bigger and now it was too late. The Soul Society was doomed.

"Captain!" Toshiro turned around, it was Rangiku his lieutenant calling to him.

"Captain did you stop the wormhole from expanding?" Rangiku asked breathlessly.

"Does it look like it?" snapped Toshiro.

"I'm sorry captain, I thought that with the head captain's help, and Ichigo's help you could stop it" replied Rangiku.

"Well we were too late" Toshiro said. "The Soul Society is doomed".

They both looked up at the wormhole, which was now taking up most of the sky

"Brace yourselves!" yelled Toshiro to his squad, who had gathered behind him as he and Rangiku were talking. Then the sky was completely engulfed by the wormhole, and the Soul Society was getting sucked into it.

"Ahhh" cried everyone in his squad, as they felt themselves being sucked in.

"Captain!" yelled Rangiku as she got sucked in

"Little-Shiro!" cried Momo as she too got sucked in.

"Rangiku, Momo!" cried Toshiro as he got sucked in.

Then the whole of the Soul Society got sucked in after him.

* * *

"Ralts?" a strange voice entered Toshiro's consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes to a strange sight. "Ahh what is that?" cried Toshiro jumping up.

It was a small sort of human-like creature, with a pink horn on its head. Toshiro instantly searched his inner world for Hyorinmaru's reply, strangely he did not respond.

" _Hyorinmaru?"_ Toshiro called out,

"Wow Ralts nice spotting, if you weren't here I would not have found this guy".

Toshiro instantly snapped back to reality "Rangiku!" he cried relived,

"How do you know my name?" Rangiku questioned "I don't remember telling you".

"What do you mean? I'm Toshiro Hitsugya, the captain of Squad 10. I'm your captain and you're my lieutenant, Rangiku Masumoto".

"Wow, have you been stalking me?" Rangiku said seriously

"Stop messing around Rangiku, we need to find the others" Toshiro said worriedly.

"Hey Ralts, do you think you could teleport us to the Pokémon centre? This midget needs a doctor" Rangiku said jerking a finger at him.

"Hey I don't need a doctor! AND DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET DAMMIT!" Toshiro screamed.

"Ralts"Rangiku said raising an eyebrow at Ralts.

Suddenly the little creature started glowing, it jumped onto Rangiku's hand. Rangiku grabbed Toshiro. "Wait, what are you doing!?" He cried.

* * *

Toshiro looked around, they were now in front of a large building

"Hey Rangiku where are we?" Toshiro asked.

"Hey don't you know? This is the Pokémon centre!" Rangiku replied happily, then proceeded to walk in.

"Hi there! How can I help you?" said a woman behind the counter.

She had pink hair in two loops on either side of her head, and was wearing a nurse's hat.

"We would like to stay at the Pokémon centre for a night" asked Rangiku

"Very well, follow me" she gestured to them. Toshiro and Rangiku followed the nurse into a back room. Toshiro looked around, there were more of those strange creatures in the back room.

He saw a small pink, rounded creature with big blue eyes lying in a small bed. It had another nurse, and a large pink creature with an egg in a pouch helping her. In another room there was a person with his back to him he had orange hair and he looked strangely familiar… Then the stranger turned around

"Ichigo!" he cried.

"Whoa whoa how do you know my name?" Ichigo asked, "Did you tell him my name Rangiku?"

"No I didn't tell him about you Ichigo. Why would I?" she replied innocently batting her eyelids.

"You would tell everyone about me if I don't stop you" he muttered.

"Anyway let's go see Professor Kisuke, his place is not far from here" Rangiku said enthusiastically.

Ichigo then replied looking at Toshiro "Okay then let's go do you wanna come with us, umm"

"It's Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

Then the next morning Toshiro and his 'new' friends headed off to Professor Kisuke's house.

* * *

Hyorinmaru slowly opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, he closed his eyes again for a moment then all these memories came flooding back to him. He remembered the last word his master had spoken before he lost conciseness.

He jumped up suddenly then he realized that he was on all fours. He looked around, he was in a lush green forest.

"Uhh where am I?"

He sniffed around, he could smell all sorts of scents but he could not smell his master. He suddenly banged his head against something furry, he looked up he was staring at a small brown bear like creature with a crescent moon on its head. It then started crying

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mummmy!"

Hyorinmaru then heard and angry roar resonate through the forest, behind the little bear he saw a huge, scary and very angry bear

"What's wrong my darling?" It cried.

"That big bully bumped into me!" The baby bear replied pointing at Hyorinmaru. The angry mum turned on Hyorinmaru

"Wait a second I did not do such a thing" Hyorinmaru cried to the mum.

"Roarrrrr!" The mum charged at him. Hyorinmaru did what any sensible Zanpakuto would do (well apart from Kazeshini). He turned and ran for his life

"You're not getting away!" The angry mum cried and she started chasing after him.

Hyorinmaru was running as fast as he could but the angry bear was catching up to him. _"Damn these legs I'm so slow, if only I had my wings"_ he thought. He then saw a path ahead of him and on that path he could see someone familiar. "Master!" he cried.

* * *

Toshiro, Rangiku and Ichigo were walking through a beautiful forest

"Ahh this is a beautiful forest" Rangiku sighed.

"Yeah it's nice all right" responded Ichigo "Hey Toshiro what do you think of this place?" Toshiro bit back his instinctive reply then responded "yeah it's great."

"Hey is something wrong?" Ichigo asked

"No it's nothing important" Toshiro mumbled. _"Hmm I swear I can sense Hyorinmaru's spiritual pressure, it's faint but it's there and I have to find him!"_ he thought

"Roarrrrr!" An ear shattering roar broke the peaceful silence

"Whoa that sounds like one angry Ursaring" Ichigo cried

"Ursaring what's that?" Toshiro questioned

"A Pokémon you would not want to make mad" Rangiku responded.

Suddenly a small silver Pokémon burst out from the undergrowth surrounding the path. It raced right up to Toshiro and jumped into his arms

"Huh Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro cried then a giant bear raced out from the side of the path.

"Whoa that Ursaring's mad" Ichigo commented

"That's an Ursaring?!" Toshiro cried.

"Yup it's bad. Alright Ralts lets go!" Rangiku called

"Ralts" the Pokémon cried as it came out with a flash of light.

"Go Riolu!" Ichigo called out

"Riolu" it cried.

"Riolu use Force Palm!" Ichigo cried

"Ralts use Mimic!" cried Rangiku.

Riolu jumped up and focused a white sphere in his hand. Riolu then fell down on the Ursaring causing a small explosion. Ralts ran forward and also focused a white sphere in her hand, the Ursaring fell back, turned and ran back into the forest.

"Yeah you beat it Riolu great work" Ichigo said patting Riolu on the head.

"You did great Ralts nice Mimic" Rangiku said hugging Ralts up to her chest.

"Uhh Rangiku I think Ralts is suffocating" Ichigo commented.

"Huh?" She said looking down at Ralts. The poor Pokémon was taking deep breaths as it tried to take in more air.

"Oh no Ralts!" Rangiku said hugging Ralts even tighter.

"Look Rangiku, I think you should just return Ralts" Ichigo said.

"Oh okay, Ralts return" Rangiku said as Ralts returned in a flash of light.

They both walked over to Toshiro who was holding Hyorinmaru in his arms.

"Wow Toshiro that's a shiny Eevee your holding" Ichigo said staring at Hyorinmaru.

"Cool you should catch it" Rangiku chimed in. Toshiro looked down at Hyorinmaru.

" _Master what are you doing in a gigai, and why am I like this?"_ Hyorinmaru said to Toshiro in his inner world.

" _I don't know very much myself Hyorinmaru. But I do know that you are a Pokémon"_ Toshiro responded.

" _What is this all about?"_ questioned Hyorinmaru.

" _I'll tell you everything I know on our way to Professor Kisuke's place"_ replied Toshiro.

" _Professor Kisuke?"_ Hyorinmaru questioned.

" _Yeah I know"_ Toshiro replied.

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo and Rangiku, they were staring worriedly at him.

"Are you all right? When we talked to you, you did not reply" Ichigo said moving forward.

"Yeah you were just staring down at the Eevee with a blank look on your face" Rangiku added.

"Don't worry about me I was just thinking" Toshiro responded, "Hey do I catch Eevee with something?" he said.

"Sure you can have one of my Pokeballs" Rangiku said tossing one to him.

Toshiro looked at the Pokeball blankly "What's this?" Toshiro said.

"Uhhh" Ichigo said sitting down.

"Okay all you have to do is throw it at Eevee and hope it works" Rangiku said "Hmm you also have to weaken the Pokémon and giving it a status problem also helps…" Rangiku added absentmindedly.

"Okay then" Toshiro said _"Hyorinmaru may I? I don't think it will hurt you and I'll send you out again and explain everything"_ Toshiro thought to Hyorinmaru.

" _Very well master"_ Hyorinmaru said.

Toshiro gently tapped the Pokeball onto his head, it sucked Hyorinmaru into it with a red flash of light. It shook a couple of times then dinged softly. Toshiro picked the Pokeball up and copied what Ichigo and Rangiku did.

"Go Hyorinmaru!" he cried, Hyorinmaru appeared in a flash of light.

Hyorinmaru looked around in confusion, he had been sucked into the ball which for some reason looked like Toshiro's inner world. He only managed to get a glimpse, before he was back standing in front of Toshiro, he blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what happened.

"Hyorinmaru are you all right?" Toshiro asked him

" _Yes master I'm all right"_ he responded.

"Well then let's go" he said.

Toshiro turned around and headed off to the village which, now he was looking, was in sight. Hyorinmaru ran to catch up to Toshiro.

"Hey wait up" Rangiku cried running after Toshiro.

"Ugh guess I have to watch over two idiots now" Ichigo muttered walking briskly to catch up to the two of them.


End file.
